The Night
by foleste11
Summary: The night that changed many lives.


Ok, this is what happned 'that night' when Drew Williams was killed by the Delmonte's. Enjoy!

Andrew walked into the guest room where Elessa was getting changed into her nightgown.

"Elle," he said quietly, but calmly. "Get Cassie and get out."

"What?" asked Elessa, confused.

"They've betrayed us Elle. Get Cassie and go to Allison's. Now."

"Andrew, I-"

"It's back Elessa. Everything. Don't call me Andrew."

"What-Drew how?"

"Elessa, we set it so an hour before I would die, I'd remember everything. I'm a wizard. I was in Gryffindor house. My bedroom was second from the top, and I had the bed next to the window facing East. Elessa, they've betrayed us."

"No, no this isn't true!" said Elessa, starting to tear up.

"Elle, you have to go."

"I can't. I can't. Anasa wouldn't.."

"She has."

"No-no. You take Cassie, oh Drew."

"Don't cry." he said to his wife, holding her. "We planned this Elessa. Even if I take Cassie, I'll still die within the hour."

"But, but she's sleeping."

"Then wake her up."

"Drew, please, no."

"Elle, I won't have my wife and daughter die too. They know all they need to now. They've used us. You have to go."

"Please Drew..I cant leave you" Elessa cried.

"You don't have a choice. I'm not giving you a choice."

"Fight them. Do anything. Take my wand..."

"I can't. I have to die Elle. This is how we planned it. They know who I am. Anasa's not stupid, and neither is Serial."

"She couldn't of...you're wrong..."

"Elessa you have to understand! Take Cassie and get out of here!" He grabbed her robes off the bed. "Put them back on." Elessa struggled back into her robes. "Lets get Cassie." he said, and took Elessa's hand. They walked to the room in which Cassie was sleeping. "Cassie, wake up sweety." Drew said softly, touching his daughter's head softly. Little Cassie stirred.

"Da-dy." she muttered.

"Hop up Cass. Here's your robe." he stood Cassie up on her bed and pulled her red robe n over her head. Tears were pouring down Drew's cheeks. He was glad his daughter couldn't see. "Here, go to Mummy." she said, and handed Cassie to Elessa.

"Daarh" Cassie murmured sleepily.

"Yeah, I love you honey. Be a good girl for Mummy, and Aunty Allison and Uncle Rob. And be a good girl. And grow pretty like your Mummy, and study hard at school-" Drew's voice cracked, but he continued. "And be friends with your cousins. You'll have fun having someone else to play with. And eat your veggies. And-think about me sometimes. I love you Cassie. See you later darling." he said and kissed his daughter on the head. Cassie didn't understand what was going on.

"Nigh' Daddy." she said. Elessa was crying, and struggling to hold her daughter.

"You better go." said Drew. Elessa nodded, unable to speak.

He and his wife kissed one last time.

"I love you." Elessa managed to get out.

"I love you both." Drew whispered.

Elessa then ran from the room, unable to look back. She raced to the front door. She could here voices in the lounge room. Anasa and Serial were still up. They were about to kill her husband. Her best friend. Elessa touched the door handle, and she felt a cold rush of air go over her. She opened it and walked out into the darkness.

Anasa and Serial heard her.

"Was that..."

"I'll check." said Anasa, and she got up and walked to the door, which Elessa had left open. "The bloody girl's gone!" she called back to her husband. As Anasa touched the door handle to shut the door, she felt a wave of coldness go through her. She blinked, and it was gone. So was Elessa and Cassie. But when Anasa had blinked, she'd seen...no. Serial came to the door.

"What?" he asked his wife.

"She's gone. And the kid."

"And the mudblood?"

"Right here." he Drew, from behind Anasa and Serial.

"Goodbye filth." snarled Serial. He drew his wand. "Avada Kerdrava!" he said calmly, and Drew fell to the floor. Anasa shut her eyes as Serial killed Drew, but when she did, she saw...no, she was just imagining it.

An hour later Anasa and Serial were getting into bed. Anasa lay there with her eyes shut. She could see her younger self, and Bellatrix, before she went mad, and Elessa, eating the Halloween meal at Hogwarts. They looked about 4th year. They were laughing. Anasa opened her eyes as Serial got into bed.

"Night." he muttered and turned off the bedside light.

"Night." Anasa murmured. She shut her eyes again. Now it was the three of them laughing, about 2nd Year, in the library. Anasa snapped her eyes open She then closed them again. Now she could see Elessa holding a baby. She wasn't in the picture. she guessed it was one of Allison's children, as Elessa looked about 17. Now Anasa was getting scared. Why was she seeing all this? She shut her eyes again. She could see herself running into the picture, over to Bella and Elessa, start of third year at Kings Cross. What was this? Why were all these pictures in her head so happy? They weren't her memories. They were-no. Anasa sat blot upright.

"Lie down." Serial groaned.

Anasa couldn't lie down. She blinked and just for a second she could see her and her two friends laughing.

"No." she said.

"What?" Serial asked, confused.

Anasa blinked again. It was Elessa and Bella laughing about something. She wasn't there. Elessa couldn't of-

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Anasa and she jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. Anasa threw up in the toilet. But when she closed her eyes she could see the three of them jumping up and down at a Quidditch match, yelling with joy.

"Anasa...What's wrong?" Asked Serial, standing in the doorway.

"She-she, oh no." tears ran down Anasa's pretty face. Serial came and held her long black hair back as she threw up again. This time it was Elessa and Drew kissing, probably their first kiss.

"She left-everything." Anasa sobbed. This was horrible. When Elessa had touched the door handle, every good memory she'd ever had got sucked into the handle, and Elessa was left with only the bad. Anasa, being the next person to touch the door had observed all these memories. It made her feel sick. She felt guilty. She felt horrible. This was Elessa's torture to her. Be tortured with her best friend's happy memories...forever? Anasa threw up again. Eventually she calmed down, and her and Serial went back to bed, Anasa doing her best to explain to her husband what had happened.

Anasa didn't sleep that night. She just lay there, trying to blink as little as possible. She couldn't stand it. All she could see was these happy things. Laughing, joking, smiling, celebrating. All lost. When Alex woke that morning Anasa was very happy for a reason to get out of bed. She went to get her daughter out of bed, but when she touched Alex, she seemed to zap her. Alex cried out. Anasa quickly let go of her child. She shut her eyes. Nothing. Alex didn't seemed worried.

"Alex, close your eyes. What can you see?" Anasa asked, scared that now her daughter would be haunted by the thoughts.

"Nuffing." replied little Alex. She looked up at her mother with her big green eyes.

"Of course dear." Anasa replied, very relived that Alex couldn't see the memories. She got her daughter dressed. Where had they gone? She became mad at Elessa. Bellatrix may use the Crutiatus curse for torture, but this was worse. Elessa would one day pay for this.

THE END


End file.
